marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor (Community MCU Reboot)
'''Thor '''is an American superhero film created by Max Carroll based on the character created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The sixth entry into the Community MCU Reboot, the film stars Triple H as Thor, Tom Cruise as Richard Blake, Henry Cavill as Loki, Vladimir Kulich as Odin, and Charlize Theron as Jane Foster. Plot In 931 A.D., Odin, king of Asgard, wages war against the Frost Giants of Jotunheim and their leader Laufey, to prevent them from conquering the nine realms, starting with Earth. The Asgardian warriors defeat the Frost Giants and force them into hibernation on their own realm before they seize the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. In 1938, Odin's son Thor prepares to ascend to the throne of Asgard, but is interrupted when Frost Giants attempt to retrieve the Casket. Against Odin's request, Thor travels to Jotunheim to confront Laufey, accompanied by his brother Loki. A battle ensues until Odin intervenes to save the Asgardians, destroying the fragile truce between the two races. For Thor's arrogance, Odin strips his son of his godly power and exiles him to Earth as a mortal, accompanied by his hammer Mjolnir, now protected by an enchantment that allows only the worthy to wield it, as well as being transformed into a cane. Thor is then transformed into Richard Blake, a medical student studying in then Depression-era New York City. Years later, in the 21st Century, Richard, now a respected doctor, though a semi-paraplegic at this point, takes a vacation to Norway. Around this time, Richard has been trying to find a way to cure himself of his paraplegic issue after getting hit by a car 13 years ago. In Norway, Richard is on a beach when he witnesses a band of criminals storm the beach with weapons and take everyone hostage. Running into a nearby cave, Richard seals himself in with a boulder. Walking through the cave, Richard becomes angered when he realizes that he simply abandoned those innocents behind on the beach. Enraged, and blaming himself for his crippled body, Richard slams his cane onto a nearby rock, which transforms him back into Thor, complete with Mjolnir. Remembering his life as both Richard Blake and himself, Thor escapes the cave and confronts the criminals, scaring them away with his powers. Thor then returns to New York City and, under the influence of Blake, begins fighting crime, first stopping an armored truck robbery, then dropping a mugger off to the nearest police station. Thor then becomes a controversial sensation, drawing the media away from such heroes like Spider-Man, Iron Man, and the X-Men. However, the return of Thor is sensed by Loki, who had always been jealous of his half-brother ever since they were children. He then learns from scriptures in the Asgardian Library that Loki is really the son of the leader of the Frost Giants, Laufey. Realizing his destiny to conquer Asgard, Loki, behind his father's back, secretly activates the ancient Asgardian weapon Destroyer and sends it to Earth to destroy Thor. Upon arriving, the Destroyer begins a rampage all across New York City. Thor confronts the metal weapon, but is defeated in battle. However, Thor becomes enraged when he sees the Destroyer threatening one of his patients, Jane Foster, and mercilessly attacks the metal construct, eventually defeating it be sending it flying into the Hudson River. Realizing that someone from Asgard must have been behind the ordeal, Thor travels home, only to see that his father has already entered the Odinsleep and Loki, in place of his brother, has taken over Asgard. Thor battles Loki to a standstill, eventually taking their fight all the way from the Asgardian Palace to the Bifrost Bridge. There, Thor manages to overpower and finally best his half-brother. However, when Loki chooses death over his father's rage, he falls into the abyss below. Thor then weeps at the apparent loss of his brother. Days later, Thor returns to Earth and resumes the title of Richard Blake. Richard then notes that as long as evil continues to rise, he and Thor are stuck together forever and he dedicates his life to protecting the world. In a post-credits scene, at the partially reconstructed Horizon Labs, Adrian Toomes looks through the wreckage of the Cylotron accident. He then comes across a flight harness with green wings attached. Cast * Triple H - Thor * Tom Cruise - Richard Blake * Henry Cavill - Loki * Vladimir Kulich - Odin * Charlize Theron - Jane Foster * John Malkovich - Adrian Toomes Gallery Triple h.png|Thor Tom.png|Richard Blake Loki.jpg|Loki Vladimir kulich odin.png|Odin Charlize foster.JPG|Jane Foster Adrian.png|Adrian Toomes Category:Films Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Created by MaxGoji